


your world baby, i just lived in it

by Nussia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I felt like it, costia gets mentioned cause there's minor Lexa/Costia, idk why i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nussia/pseuds/Nussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically was really digging the song right girl by the maine and wanted to write this. also this is my first thing i've written in a while please have mercy<br/>go follow me on tumblr @nussia as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	your world baby, i just lived in it

It had been a long week for Clarke. The residents at her hospital had all the interns working grueling hours so they could wrap up their clinic duties or sneak in extended naps in the on-call rooms, her rent was due two days ago and her landlord decided to add a bit of interest even though it was her first time missing the date, and of course Raven had to be dealing with a break from her usual bed-buddy which kept Clarke up with a number of late night “Should I just call him?” texts.

So what better way to finish off the week then to spend her Saturday night in a shady bar where the music was a little too loud and the drinks were a little too strong? Her hair was messy and she kept telling herself that is was a semi-turn on for some of the people in the room with her. She found herself racking up a tab quite quickly, and before she knew it the bartender was taking her keys saying, “You can pick them up in the morning, Princess. Call a cab.” Clarke rebutted with a snarky, “ _You_ call a cab, sir,” left some cash on the bar, and walked out the door into the humid summer air of downtown D.C. She glanced around to take in the buildings around her, and, if it came down to it, Clarke knew she could just walk home. But her feet were killing her and it was late and she didn’t feel like making too much of an idiot of herself tonight. There was a cab stalled a little ways from her, so she jogged the short distance and slid into the backseat. “Hey, what’s up, you available right now?” she asked the driver, but instead of hearing his response a voice chimed in next to her. “Cab’s already taken, sorry.” Clarke looked to her left and she just about had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

Next to her sat one of the most beautiful girls Clarke thinks she’s ever seen. Mystery girl was staring at Clarke with a bit of a glare through her green eyes and sitting in a way that gave off a, “I’m trying to be intimidating but not doing a great job at it” vibe. Her left arm rested on the edge of the window and her legs were crossed at the knee. She wore a flowy white shirt over dark skinny jeans and boots (God, the boots). Her chestnut hair was tousled around her shoulders and Clarke sent up a silent prayer hoping her messy hair looked that good. “Which way are you headed?” Clarke asked.

“You’re headed out of this cab.”

“A few miles east of here,” the driver threw into the conversation. The girl threw her glare into the back of his head and Clarke was sure that if looks could kill the guy would have been dead.

“I live a few miles east of here, let’s just share the cab. I’ll split the tab.” There was no reply from the girl sitting next to her.

“Can you ladies make a decision?”

“Ugh, fine, drive. Just drop me off first.”

“I’ll drop you both off somewhere in the middle.”

Clarke quickly rattled off her cross-roads and the driver pulled off the curb and onto the street. The drive was silent so Clarke finally broke the silence. “So what’s your name? I’m Clarke.”

The girl was quiet for a moment. “Woods.”

“Alright, we can do last names if you’re into that. I’m Griffin, then.” The darker hair girl cracked a half smile at Clarke, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

“It’s Lexa, actually.”

“Lexa.” Clarke let each syllable, each letter, no, each individual _sound_ roll off of her tongue and into the still air of the cab. “Lexa,” she repeated a second time for good measure.

“Clarke,” Lexa said with a small laugh out of her nose. It was a mocking tone, but Clarke loved every way it sounded to her, even if Lexa was saying it to make fun of her. She wanted to hear what her own name would sound like from Lexa if she was laughing with her, or wanting to tell her something exciting that happened that day, or if she was a little upset with her, or if Clarke was leaving kisses on her neck…the blonde shook her head a little to clear her thoughts as the cab driver pulled off to the side. Clarke recognized the area immediately; one of her favorite restaurants was down the street, and her apartment was only a few blocks away. She and Lexa split the cost of the cab and stepped out, watching the tail lights of the cab disappear down the street while they stood on the sidewalk. “Fun ride, have a nice night,” Lexa said as she turned away from Clarke, who reached out a grabbed the other girl’s elbow.

“Hey, the night’s still early. Let’s go grab a drink. I feel like we bonded.” Lexa turned to her and quirked her eyebrow at her and _wow this girl looks so good in proper lighting, even if it’s just the streetlamps,_ Clarke thought.

“We…bonded? We shared a cab, Clarke, not life stories.”

“Then let me hear your life story. I’m a stranger. You’ll never have to see me again after tonight.” Lexa contemplated this for a moment, remembered she didn’t have to go into the office until late the next afternoon, and decided to say fuck it and enjoy a night with this girl. She was wanting to get out of D.C. and was looking for a sign not to leave, so maybe this was it.

\--

“She broke up with you over one fight?” Clarke slurred out the question and called the bartender over. “This girl needs another round. Shitty breakup.” The man went off to grab a bottle. “This Costia chick sounds like a bitch.”

They were sitting in a slightly less sketchy bar near where the cab dropped them off. Clarke took another sip of her mixed drink as the bartender came over with two shot glasses, and she placed one into Lexa’s hand as she took one in her own. “To new starts, or some other bullshit blah blah blah.” She clinked their glasses together and they both downed the clear liquid, Lexa making a slight grimace as the alcohol hit the back of her throat while Clarke kept a straight face. “See,” she said, “This is fun, Lexa.”

“Thanks for taking me out Clarke. I mean it, I’ve been over this place since Costia, I’ve been thinking of heading back home to the mid-west.”

“God, the mid-west just _sounds_ boring. I for one couldn’t make it out there.”

“Mm,” Lexa mused, “It’s not all bad. Some places are nice. The people are very different though. Not as much history either.”

“Yeah, you seem like the history type. All broody and stuck in a book.”

“Wow, ok. And what do you do?”

“Me? I help people. I’m a doctor.”

“A doctor pumping her body full of alcohol. You know that’s bad for you right?”

“Everything in moderation, Lexa.”

The drinks continued pouring at Clarke’s bidding until eventually Lexa called it quits. “I think it’s time to go, Clarke.” She took the blonde’s hand and led her back onto the street after they split the tab. “Hey, look, I know I keep saying this,” she slurred slightly, “But thanks again. Tonight was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“Let’s do it again.”

“I don’t think so. I’m more for one-time things right now.”

“We can make something else a one-time thing.” Clarke’s tone shifted and her voice was a little raspy from the dry-mouth the alcohol was giving her. She held onto Lexa’s hand, as she still hadn’t let go from earlier, a little tighter as she ran her thumb along the back of it. She studied Lexa’s face, she could tell she was thinking about what Clarke had just said to her, perhaps even contemplating letting her actually take her home tonight.

“Excuse me?” It was more of a clarifying question if anything, to make sure Clarke was implying what Lexa _thought_ she was implying. Her question was answered by Clarke taking another step forward and leaning in a little closer to Lexa. She gave her time to pull away, but Lexa was the one to remove the distance between them and pressed her lips gently to Clarke’s. They both stood still for a moment, just taking in the feelings each of them had. Lexa’s heart was racing, she hadn’t kissed anyone since Costia, but she could tell that Clarke had been kissing a few other people when she tangled a hand in Lexa’s dark hair and used the other to grab pull her closer by the small of her back. Lexa let one hand move to cup Clarke’s cheek and rested the other on her shoulder while Clarke moved to deepen their kiss. She felt her tongue run along her bottom lip before pulling back and even that small touch was enough to have a small whimper come out of the back of Lexa’s throat.

Clarke smiled into the kiss for a moment before she pulled away. “So that’s a yes?”

“My apartment is right over there.”

Lexa’s face was the last thing Clarke remembers before her memory left her.

\--

The sunlight streaming through the window woke Clarke fairly early the next morning. She squinted her eyes tight in a feeble attempt to block it out, but the smell of maple syrup caused her to roll over in the sheets. “Why the fuck is Raven making pancakes?” Clarke mumbled to herself. Her roommate never cooked, but she was thankful and hoping she had made bacon too because a greasy breakfast was the only thing that might take her hangover away. In the process of rolling over onto her side, however, Clarke realized they weren’t her sheets. This wasn’t her room. Or her house. And that most definitely wasn’t Raven cooking for her down the hall. Like a train, memories of the previous night came flooding back. It was all in flashes, a kiss here, and moan there. Clarke glanced down at the floor and saw her clothes were folded neatly next to the bed. “Jesus Christ,” she groaned before getting out of bed and throwing her clothes on. She padded quietly down the hall and peeked around the corner to see Lexa standing near the oven in just a white t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama shorts. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid that was still intricately done, and all Clarke wanted to do was run her fingers over it. There was a pot of coffee brewed in a French press sitting on the counter and two cups laid out. _God she’s been up for a while_ , Clarke thought to herself. She cleared her throat to alert the brunette of her presence before walking into the small kitchen area. There was a tiny dining table, big enough for four, just next to the kitchen, and the living room area was just on the other side of the open space. It was a cute apartment, Clarke had to admit, and much cleaner than her and Raven’s small place.

“Hey, good morning,” Lexa said, turning slightly to face Clarke. “Sleep okay?”

“Mm, just fine. Thanks. What’s all this?” Clarke gestured lightly to the slowly growing pile of pancakes and fruit laid out on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, I was up early. Got hungry. Thought you might be, too.”

Clarke was at a loss for words. The people Clarke has one night stands with don’t make her breakfast. They don’t plan ahead and assume she might want breakfast. They usually kick her out the next morning, or she’ll do the same to them, and they’ll never see each other again and they will both happily go on with their life. But Lexa planned ahead, she made Clarke breakfast, hell she folded her clothes that she had been ripping off not that long ago. Lexa was the type of person Clarke could fall for. The same thing happened with Finn; he started calling more than normal, went out of his way to do nice things for her. She had to get out of here.

“Um, hey, have you seen my phone? My roommate’s probably confused. I need to see if my boss called me, too…” Clarke trailed off glancing around the room for her phone, her keys, her wallet, her shoes. Her eyes fell on a small side table next to the entryway of the apartment where her things were piled together. Yeah, she had to get out of here.

“On the table over there.” Lexa pointed with her spatula.

“Found it. Thanks.”

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hm?” She was still avoiding eye contact.

“Look, I hope this isn’t weird for you. I don’t normally do this just…I don’t know. And I found your phone. You had a missed text from Raven, I think? But it was unlocked, you really should put a lock on your phone Clarke, I just sorta threw my number in there. God, I sound like such a creep. Look, Clarke, last night was really nice just to talk with someone and hang out again and I realize I’m rambling. You can delete it. I’m so sorry.” Lexa had her face buried in her hands, a flush creeping up the sides of her neck. Clarke was pretty sure the pancake on the stove was burning. She was in too deep after one night. She _had_ to get out of here.

“Um, no. It’s ok,” Clarke stammered. “I’m gonna use the bathroom, I’ll be right out.” She watched Lexa nod slowly and turn back to her pancakes, cursing as she saw the one she had burned. Clarke smiled, but quickly forced it away when she realized her actions.

She tried not to hesitate as she gathered her belongings and slipped out the door.

\--

“She made me _breakfast_ , Raven.” Clarke was stretched out on the couch, her arm draped lazily over her eyes. It had been two weeks since Clarke left Lexa’s apartment without a word and it kept replaying in her head like that one line of a song you love to hate.

“It makes up for her not taking you out to dinner before you two got down and dirty,” Raven replied with a small laugh. Clarke peeked her eyes out enough to shoot her a glare.

“She gave me her number.”

“Good. If you’re so hung up just call her.” Raven continued fiddling with their coffee machine, which was currently broken.

“Then call Bellamy, Raven.”

The sound of Raven slamming a screwdriver on the counter echoed throughout the apartment. “Fuck off, Clarke. I need to go anyway. Figure your shit out.” Raven grabbed her backpack off the coffee table and left without another word.

\--

“Hey, Anya,” Lexa called out from the living room. “Can we talk for a sec?”

“What’s up?” Anya asked, walking down the hall and dropping into the armchair across from Lexa.

“Remember that publishing company I’ve been trying to work with in Cincinnati?”

“Yeah yeah, you had that Skype interview last week.”

“Well,” Lexa let out a sigh and a grin spread across her face. “I got it! I got the job!”

“Holy shit! No way!” Anya immediately leapt out of the chair and ran over to hug Lexa, who was already on her feet ready to meet her halfway. “Wait, this means I need a new roommate. _You_ need a new roommate.”

“About that actually…” Lexa trailed off and glanced down at her feet. “Costia is, kind of, coming with me…”

Anya raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Whoa, Lex. I know you guys patched things up, but like…This soon?”

“She already had a job lined up, and she has family out there, too, and—“

“You don’t need to make excuses. It’s ok. I’m _so_ happy for you.”

\--

Clarke was lying on her stomach on her bed, absentmindedly scrolling through her Facebook newsfeed while an episode of _House M.D._ played on the dual screen. She was only half listening to the show; she was re-watching the fourth season for Olivia Wilde, again. She glanced over as the patient’s heart monitor started beeping faster than usual so she knew the diagnosis was wrong, again. After a few episodes, _House_ just becomes too predictable. With a sigh, Clarke closed out of Netflix and made her Facebook feed full screen. Pictures that Octavia had posted recently popped up at the top and she saw Raven was tagged in a few. They were from an outing they had last night, unfortunately Clarke had been on-call and had to bail on them. She clicked on one and started to flip through them, every now and then she ‘liked’ one or added a “You’re hot” comment.  
The pictures were taken in her favorite bar down the street, and she was upset she couldn’t have gone out with them. She wanted to meet Lincoln, Octavia’s new boyfriend, and based on the pictures, Octavia wasn’t lying about him being ridiculously attractive. _Good for you, O_ , Clarke thought to herself. The small neon sign behind the bar managed to bring back memories from her night with Lexa, which was weird because Clarke hadn’t thought about her in weeks, let alone seen her in about two months. She still regretted never texting her, but she had had plenty of other dates since Lexa, if you could even _count_ that as a date—it wasn’t—and she still had her usual stand-bys that she could call if she wanted a drink and potentially a hook up if she really wanted. The hardest part was knowing she most likely would never run into Lexa again. She seemed like the type to avoid places she knew Clarke would frequent.

“What was your last name…?” Clarke mumbled to herself as she found herself typing Lexa’s name into the search bar. Her fingers tapped in W-O-O-D-S and she clicked on the small magnifying glass. There were plenty of results, and Clarke got strangely upset about Lexa having such a common name. _Maybe Lexa is short for something?_ Clarke wondered, but she saw a profile picture that looked promising so she clicked on the girl’s name.

Yep, that was her.

Clarke felt her stomach flutter as she clicked through Lexa’s profile pictures, being careful not to put her mouse anywhere near the ‘like’ button. There was another girl in mostof the pictures, with darker skin and soft eyes and beautiful wavy hair. Clarke hovered over the tag on her face. “Costia,” she said out loud. “I thought they broke up.” Clarke started to dig a little more, surprised that Lexa’s profile was so easily accessible when she had been telling Clarke to put a lock on her phone—which she did. She clicked on the ‘Info’ section and saw that Lexa was living in Cincinnati. “Glad she got out,” Clarke said with a laugh as she clicked on ‘Relationships.’ She was sure she felt her heart physically drop as she read Lexa’s relationship status. “She’s _engaged_?” Clarke’s jaw was open slightly as she continued to read over the page.

She felt sick as she exited out of Facebook and shut her laptop.

\--

Anya had four missed calls and fifteen, no sixteen, missed texts from Lexa when she finally saw her phone that night. “Shit,” she muttered to herself as she read over the texts.

Lexa (6:10 PM): Anya

Lexa (6:12 PM): Anya please I need to talk to you

Lexa (6:20 PM): It’s about Costia

Lexa (6:36 PM): Anya please I don’t know what to do

Lexa (6:52 PM): I broke up with her Anya

Lexa (6:53 PM): I had to Anya you don’t know what she did

Lexa (7:02 PM): She cheatedc on me Anyd

 _Shit, she’s been drinking,_ Anya thought to herself. She immediately skipped to the last text.

Lexa (8:32 PM): I’m in cab. I’m goinnhf to the airport.

Anya hit the three button on her speed dial and bit her bottom lip waiting for Lexa to pick up her phone. “Hello?” Lexa slurred.

“Oh thank god. Lexa, it’s Anya. Where are you?”

“I bought a t-ticket. I’m flying into DC.”

“Shit, okay. Give me your flight information. I’ll pick you up.”

“Costia cheated on me.”

Anya was quiet, not knowing what Lexa needed to hear in that moment.

“We were gonna get _married_ , Anya.” She could hear Lexa holding back tears on the other end of their conversation.

“I know, Lex. I know.”

\--

The last thing Clarke was expecting to pop on her phone was Lexa’s name on her caller I.D. Why did she even still have her number saved? She was hesitant as she held her phone in her hand. It continued buzzing but, after what felt like an eternity, Clarke eventually accepted the call. She held her phone up to her ear, she let out a sigh as she furrowed her brow and closed her eyes. There was silence on the other end until a quiet, “H-hello?” chimed in.

“Hi,” Clarke replied. Her pager on her hip beeped. She glanced down at it, using her hand to adjust it so she could read it better, nothing too important so she clicked the ignore button. “Hi, Lexa. Um, what’s up?”

“Clarke…I hope this isn’t weird.”

“I still had your number saved, so.” She heard Lexa chuckle on the other end and her heart skipped a beat. She felt her lips curl up into a small smile.

“Look, I’m back in DC. Well, I wasn’t in DC for a while,” Lexa started.

“I know,” Clarke said, cutting her off. She realized she shouldn’t have known that considering Lexa never told her. “I mean…Shit this is awkward. I swear I only stalked your Facebook once.”

Lexa laughed harder this time and _God, her laugh is heavenly_ , was all Clarke could think.

“I stalked yours once or twice, too. Recently though. Anyway, things have been rough this past month.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You probably don’t remember this, Clarke. That night…That night you told me something.”

“I probably told you a lot of things, Lexa.”

“No, Clarke. You said to me, right before you fell asleep you told me, ‘If you ever need someone to pick up the pieces in your life, call me.’”

Lexa was right, Clarke had no idea what she was talking about.

“So I’m calling you, because Clarke things are really fucked up right now.”

“I get off shift at eight. Same place?”

“Promise you won’t leave this time.” It was a request, not a question.

“I promise, Lexa.”


End file.
